New Team
by LE McMurray
Summary: With the other members of SG1 moving on, Daniel now has a new opportunity. A new job, a new team and a new secret organisation.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

This came to me and I finished it in two days, just in time to get it out my brain so I can focus on NaNoWriMo.

This is set beginning of first season for AOS and the beginning of Season Nine for SG1 except they never met the Ori. I know they're several years apart but for this, they're not.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"So," Jack said, leaning back in his chair as his friend entered his office.<p>

"So," Daniel replied, a slight twitch of a smile on his lips while taking his seat.

Jack rolled his eyes making Daniel laugh, "So, are you sure about this?"

"Yes," Daniel told him softly, "Jack, you're here, Sam's in Area 51 and Teal'c is barely on Earth half the time these days. The SGC isn't where I belong now."

"You could head to Atlantis with the next Daedalus run," Jack noted.

Daniel shrugged, "Atlantis is still an option but it'll be six months until I could go."

"Well six months on the new SG1…"

"Mitchell is a bit," Daniel hesitated before finishing, "Chirpy. He is so excited about everything. I want to zat him. And since I'm no longer stuck to the alien psycho bitch from hell I don't need to stay."

Jack chuckled, "So maybe not the SGC but this…"

"Jack, you were the one who got me the offer," Daniel rolled his eyes, "Why are you trying to talk me out of it?"

Silence filled the room for a few seconds; Daniel leaned back and watched his friend squirm ever so slightly.

"It's just…I know you…" Jack grimaced annoyed, especially when Daniel laughed.

"You don't want me somewhere you can't know where I am and what I'm doing," Daniel finished for him, affection for his friend in his eyes, "I'm a big boy, Jack. You've got to let me out on my own some time."

Jack smiled before offering his hand to his friend, "Good luck. Keep in touch, Danny. And keep Coulson on his toes, I owe him some grief."

Daniel clasped Jack's hand in his, "Keep things together here."

* * *

><p>Daniel stood hands clasped behind his back outside the office of his new boss. Fury cut a commanding and imposing figure all in black with a patch covering one eye as he stood in front of a screen talking to someone Daniel couldn't see.<p>

The SHIELD office was impressive, sleek with a bright modern feel that was so different to the military grey of the SGC. The people were either in smart suits or what appeared to be a blue flight suit.

It had been an odd few months for Daniel.

His three friends, the closest thing he had to a family had all left him behind moving on to new lives and jobs while he was stuck. When Weir had offered him a spot in Atlantis Daniel had jumped at the chance, it was the home of the Ancients. There would be plenty for him to study and he knew he would be able to explore as part of one of the off world teams. Then Vala had appeared and screwed that up, putting the stupid bracelet on him trapping him both in the base and with her. Thankfully he'd survived being attached to her and she had been sent merrily on her way, after they'd ensured she hadn't stolen anything.

But it meant however Daniel was now once again stuck in the SGC without his friends.

Then, without warning, Maria Hill appeared in his office and offered him the position with SHIELD on a specialist team. Daniel had been stunned, though amused when she revealed that Jack had suggested him for the position, before accepting the job.

x

"Welcome to SHIELD, Dr Jackson," Fury greeted, motioning him into the office.

"Thank you, Director," Daniel replied smiling slightly, "You have an impressive set up."

"Well we get to spend time above the ground," Fury replied, a hint of a smile crossing his face, "Jack O'Neill has a great deal of praise for you and your abilities though he has placed a footnote in your file."

"Let me guess," Daniel fought the urge to roll his eyes, "May need a reminder to eat and sleep?"

"Exactly, along with a note that states trouble magnet," Fury chuckled, "However the rest of your file shows that you are extremely capable and should fit in well with the team I'm placing you with."

Daniel nodded.

"Considering your previous experience in the SGC you are being placed at Level 7," Fury told him, "The SGC is however classified at Level 8."

"So I can't talk to myself about my previous job?"

Fury shrugged, "Welcome to my world."

"It's not a problem," Daniel shrugged, "I'm used to not talking about what I did in the SGC with people outside it."

"Just answer me one question," Fury said, "Did you really bluff a Goa'uld by telling him you were the Great and Powerful Oz?"

Daniel shrugged, "It was the only thing I could think of at the time."

Fury chuckled, "I'll admit I thought O'Neill was pulling my leg but it kept me laughing for a few hours."

Daniel's lips curved in an amused smile, "It's one of Jack's favourite stories. He's so proud I chose that instead of using someone from Teal'c's favourite film."

"You appear to be travelling a lot lighter than I expected," Fury nodded to the small bag Daniel had sitting beside him.

Daniel shrugged, "Sam…Colonel Carter scanned most of my books into the computer over the past few years. So all I really need to carry is the flash drive these days."

Fury smiled slightly, moving to his desk at a beep from his computer, "Agent Coulson is waiting for you in the lobby. Good luck, Doctor."

Daniel shook Fury's hand before grabbing his bag and starting down to his new life.

x

Phil Coulson stood just to one side of the elevators waiting. He had to admit he was intrigued that Fury had suggested Daniel Jackson for the team; the other man was brilliant in his own field but had also proven himself as an able member of a military organisation.

The soft ping announced the arrival of the elevator and Phil turned. He looked completely different from his file photo. Older, sadder, less an academic and more a seasoned soldier with much shorter hair.

"Dr Jackson," he offered the younger man his hand, "Welcome to the team."

"Thank you, Agent Coulson," Jackson shook his hand, "I'm looking forward to getting started."

They began walking to the car, "You have an impressive resume, Doctor. Though I think my favourite part is the fact you lived for a year on another planet."

Jackson chuckled, "Not the year I was dead?"

"I've done that one," Phil replied with a slight smile, "I'll admit it wasn't as long as you but living on a completely different planet and planning to stay there is…"

"It was the easiest decision I've ever made," Jackson finished when Phil trailed off, "And I'd rather not talk about it."

Phil nodded in understanding, "We should get going, we have work to do."

Exiting the building Phil smiled to himself when Jackson whistled slightly when he saw their ride, "It might not be an alien ship but we still have some nice toys. Meet Lola."

* * *

><p>Daniel stood in the small section of the plane that was his. It held a bunk, a small cupboard and chest of drawers for his clothes with a small shelf for personal items. He stored away his gear, sitting his journal under the pillow on the bunk before placing the two photos he'd brought with him on the small shelf. One was of SG1 along with Janet and Cassie; it had been taken at the barbecue Jack had after they returned from their three week kidnapping by Hathor. Despite the fact his hair looked odd having been cut short for the first time in his life Daniel loved the photo as they were all so relaxed looking in it.<p>

The second was the only picture he had of his wife.

"Dr Jackson?"

Daniel turned to find the female half of the science duo known as one unit standing in the doorway, "Please, call me Daniel."

"Jemma," she reciprocated, "Agent May has confirmed we will be taking off in five minutes. You need to buckle up."

He nodded but before he could leave she caught sight of the photos.

"Are they your family?" Jemma asked sweetly.

"Yes," Daniel replied.

Jemma moved to Sha're's picture, "Girlfriend?"

"My wife," Daniel said softly.

"Oh," surprise covered her face, "She's very beautiful."

Daniel hesitated for a moment before nodding, "Yes, she was. We should get strapped in before Agent May takes off."

He herded Jemma out relieved that she took the hint and left him to rejoin Fitz. Strapping himself into the nearest seat Daniel leaned back and closed his eyes as the plane lifted off the ground.

He was no longer Dr Daniel Jackson, SG1.

He was Daniel Jackson, Agent of SHIELD.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

I never intended to write more than a one-shot for this but then I noticed several follows and there were requests for more.

I don't know how many chapters I'll do for this but I'll try and add a few.

Enough rambling from me – enjoy.

* * *

><p>They were close to their destination and Phil headed down to make sure his science team left their toys and strapped in for landing. Passing the briefing room he found Daniel Jackson re-watching the small video clip of their mysterious superhero.<p>

He was staring at the screen, arms folded across his chest and head tilted slightly. Phil recognised the look from the description given by O'Neill as his 'deep thought' look.

When he'd read the file on Jackson, and saw the name Jack O'Neill as his previous commanding officer, Phil decided to go to the source for some information and advice. Especially since, on paper, the man was the last person Phil would expect to work well with the military or SHIELD.

x

"_The first thing you need to do with Daniel is trust him," Jack said leaning back in his chair with a mug of coffee, "Daniel Jackson is one of the smartest people you will ever meet but he is also one of the most intuitive. He will make leaps that will make absolutely no sense but is rarely wrong."_

_Phil stared at the other man, disbelief in his eyes, "Rarely wrong?"_

"_I know," Jack shook his head with amusement, "Even when he isn't completely right he usually gets somewhere within the ballpark. And he can be a real pain in the ass about that."_

"_So he thinks outside the box." Phil mused._

_Jack chuckled, "He destroyed the box years ago."_

_Phil sipped his own coffee before asking the question that he'd wanted to ask since reading the file, "So, how did you get a civilian scientist on your team in the first place?"_

"_Either I did something really, really bad in the past," Jack told him, "Or I did something very, very good."_

_Phil frowned at him, waiting for a proper answer._

"_On our first mission through the Gate," Jack said softly, "He jumped in front of me and died in my place. He didn't know me, I'd treated him like dirt and his first instinct was to save my life."_

_Phil stared at him waiting for the rest of the story._

"_I was lucky he was revived and then went on to save all our asses," Jack grinned, "Over and over."_

"_So, if Jackson is so valuable to the Stargate program," Phil asked, "Why are you letting him go?"_

"_Because he's going to leave either way," Jack replied, "I know the look in his eyes. I've seen it before and I've seen it far too often in the past few months. If I don't give him an option here on Earth then who knows where he'll end up and I don't want that."_

_Phil nodded in understanding, "Do you have any advice for me in how to handle your genius?"_

"_Listen to him," Jack told him, "Learn to read him. Daniel has a habit of keeping certain things to himself. Learn to read between the lines of what he says, because it's usually in there you'll discover what he's actually saying."_

x

"Something wrong, Dr Jackson?" Phil asked letting Daniel know he was there.

Daniel turned surprise in his eyes finding he was no longer alone, "No. I was just thinking."

"About?" Phil pushed.

Daniel frowned, "Jack told me you have full disclosure on the SGC, how much did you read of the SG1 mission files?"

"Quite a few," Phil replied, "Most were from the past few years though."

"Did you read the one where we got superpowers?" Daniel asked, chuckling at the stunned look on the other man's face, "I'm guessing no. It was four…five years ago. No four…" he grimaced annoyed at himself before apologising, "Sorry, the year I was dead sometimes still messes with my dates and years..."

"Anyway," Phil cut him off and motioned him to get to the point.

Daniel shook his head, "Sorry. It was a device found by the Tok'ra from a race who managed to create super soldiers. They gave us the ability to run at an incredible speed and strength I had never experienced before. I even got into my first bar fight because of it. And I managed to read the entire base library in under an hour."

Phil chuckled at the glee in Daniel's eyes at that thought, "So, what happened?"

"The abilities were delivered into our system by a virus which our bodies fought off after a few days," Daniel shrugged, "But I remember the rush when it began that I could do things I'd never been able to do before. I was exhilarated, and I was terrified," he sighed softly turning back to the screen, "And I wondered why I hadn't been given it the year before when it could have made a real difference to my life, when it would have allowed me to save my wife."

Silence filled the small space before Daniel continued, ignoring his small lapse, "He's got this ability suddenly, it's something he doesn't understand and he's scared."

Phil nodded, "Then we have to make sure we reassure him."

* * *

><p>Daniel stood watching as Coulson and Ward headed out to find their source in the hopes of finding the 'hooded hero'. Ward wasn't happy about being here, that was easy to see. It was also very obvious that he had no time for the scientists on the team but that was something Daniel was used to. He'd had to prove himself over and over across the years in the SGC, usually every time a new lot of military recruits arrived then learned there was a civilian scientist on the premier team.<p>

"Dr Jackson, we're heading out," Agent May called, letting him know to move or get left behind.

He nodded and climbed into the passenger seat beside May, listening with a slight smile at FitzSimmons discussing what they expected to find. It occurred to him suddenly that this was the first time in his adult working life he wasn't the youngest member of the team. It was going to be interesting.

x

May watched the two young scientists while they started their scans, her eyes flicked to Daniel Jackson who was studying what looked to be the remains of writing on a board. She was intrigued by the fact Fury had recommended the archaeologist for the team and now she'd met him she was even more intrigued. There was something odd about him, something she couldn't put her finger on but she was determined to work out what it was.

Jackson began discussing the findings with the other two scientists and May smiled slightly. He had a way of speaking to them that brought out ideas, his questions forcing them in the right direction and what's more he knew it. May could see that this was something he had a lot of practice at doing. Jackson didn't know the answers but he knew how to bring those who could give them to the right conclusion.

As they began to pack up May mused that she would have to keep an eye on him but if he continued mentoring the younger scientists the way he was then she was sure that Jackson would be a valuable member of the team.

"Dr Jackson," May stopped him from moving when Fitz and Simmons jumped out of the car to continue their work.

"Yes?" innocence filled his voice.

May smiled slightly, "You're good. I thought you were just an archaeologist."

"Linguist and anthropologist," Jackson replied guilelessly.

She nodded in admission, "So, explain to me how you were able to understand those two and help them?"

"Because I worked for around nine years with the top astrophysicist in the world," he replied, "And the second best for a short time as well. You either learn to keep up or you spend all your time getting them coffee."

She stared at him for a few moments before he shrugged slightly.

"It's just another language I've learned, Agent May," Jackson stated, "And learning languages is what I do."

* * *

><p>"What do you think?"<p>

Daniel turned to where Coulson was now standing. He was just watching the video feed from the cell where Ward and their 'guest' were currently sitting.

Daniel smiled slightly, "She's going to drive him nuts."

Coulson chuckled, "That's not what I meant. What do you think about Skye?"

"She's obviously good at what she does," Daniel replied, "She doesn't trust us, but I have to admit using the truth serum on Ward was a good idea," he paused before cocking his head slightly, "How potent is it? Really?"

Coulson simply smirked.

"You want her to trust us," Daniel continued when the other man didn't answer, "This is a good way to do it but how much can we trust her?"

"Did you get anything from the writing?" Coulson changed the subject.

Daniel shook his head, "Its fragments only, I'm hoping when Fitz gets the security footage it will give me something I can work with."

x

Phil watched the other man as he headed to join FitzSimmons.

"Dr Jackson," Fitz greeted him the moment he entered the corridor, "I have a few ideas I want to run past you while Jemma plays with her goo."

"I've told you to call me Daniel," the older man smiled.

Fitz nodded, "You can call me Leo, or Fitz, I actually prefer Fitz…"

"Okay," Jackson stopped him, "Fitz it is. Why don't you show me what you've got?"

Fitz nodded and motioned him to follow on. Jackson glanced back to Phil and nodded to him before following the younger man to the lab.

Phil smiled to himself watching the two men leave.

Jackson was definitely going to be a valuable asset to the team.

Phil just had to keep him in one piece, or he'd have to answer to Jack O'Neill.


End file.
